(Don't Let Me) Crash And Fall
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She needed time away from everything that had hurt her... when she takes it, who will she meet along the way? (AU, Set in mid 2007)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Raelynn Gallows is Hero Is My King's character.**

"Luke knows what he's doing… trust me, you'll feel much better away from the media. Clear your mind and feel like yourself again."

The young passenger nodded slightly and Karl Anderson knew that despite his reassurance, Amanda Rose Cena was exactly how Luke Gallows had described her as of late following the aftermath of the Benoit family tragedy.

Even in late July, the weather was oddly chilly in Fairfield… but it was nighttime now and the recent rainstorms had the weather evened out.

"You know… Luke and I have a friend a bit older than you are, kiddo. You and him might get along well."

Amanda's hazel eyes seemed to brighten at that, Karl noticing some of that innocence that Luke told him around seeming to emerge.

Pulling into the driveway of the colonial style house, Karl shut off the engine of the 2007 Chevrolet Impala before he and Amanda unbuckled themselves and got out of the car, her duffel bag on his right shoulder.

"Beautiful place here." Amanda says after they closed the doors and walked up to the porch.

"My wife and kids won't be back for another day or so… cub scouts trip, so it'll be quiet. From what Luke's told me, you don't…" Karl says, noticing Amanda absentmindedly bite on her lower lip as the tiny brunette shifted uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry about that… out of line there." He says, knocking on the door.

"Who's there?"

The voice was accented, a strong Irish one… Amanda smiled slightly as behind the coloured glass, a pair of blue eyes looked at her.

"You know who's here! Come on, I've got a tired kid with me and she's gonna end up crashing sooner or later!"

The door was unlocked and opened… and a man about nine years older than Amanda damn near stopped in his tracks when he saw her, his mouth open slightly as his eyes scanned her tiny body until Karl swatted his left arm.

"Oi, what was that for?" The man asks.

"Eyes back in sockets, you!" Karl says, him and Amanda walking into the house and the dark haired man closing the door.

"Luke took Raelynn out for a bit to clear her mind… Tama was calling her again." The man says.

"Of course the son of a bitch was, he doesn't get that no means no… uh, Finn, I'd like you to meet Mandy Cena... and stop undressing her with your eyes already! Like I said, the poor kid's tired!" Karl says, Finn and Amanda shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you…" Amanda manages to say as Finn carefully brought her right hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers.

Finn seemed so much unlike Randy was and had that schoolboy charm to him… but that voice in the back of her head, although quiet, was there.

" _Take it easy… you just got out of a bad relationship."_

"Alrighty, that's enough. I'm gonna order a pizza, guest room's up on the right side of the hall. Make yourself at home." Karl says, Amanda heading upstairs.

Amanda opened the door and set her duffel bag down on the queen sized bed, carefully closing the door as she looked around.

' _Okay… good start off so far. Just watch yourself, you're already forming a crush on Karl's friend.'_ Amanda thought, setting out some pajamas before heading to the restroom to clean up.

To her surprise, there were sundries stocked there like the ones she used. Creature comforts, she guessed as Karl's attempt to make her feel at home.

Amanda shaved her legs, arms and underarms after stripping down, rinsed the razor and shaving cream before stepping into the shower.

' _He's gonna freak when he sees the scars.'_ Amanda scolded herself as the water ran down on her.

After cleaning off, Amanda wrapped one towel around herself and dried off with the other, wringing the excess water out of her hair before she looked in the mirror before heading to the room.

Pulling on some black satin and lace panties, Amanda pulled her grey flannel shorts on and removed the towels before pulling on the black cami. She finished towel drying her hair before putting some deodorant on and putting the towels up to dry.

"So what's the deal with this guy she was seeing?" Finn asks as Karl was telling him what he had found out from Luke.

"Mandy started seeing him last September… but when she found out that she wasn't the only girl he was seeing, she was heartbroken. The day she broke it off with Randy, he went mad and shoved her into a mirror." Karl says, Finn turning angry.

But before he could ask what had happened afterwards, both heard the shuffling of Amanda's small feet, which were in black fluffy slippers.

"Hey… dinner should be here soon and so should Luke and Rae." Karl says, Amanda sitting down on the couch after a small nod.

Karl walked into the kitchen to get some paper plates and Finn sat down next to Amanda, the two looking at each other.

"Been a bit rough lately?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding… and Finn seeing the scar on the back of her right shoulder.

"He tell you already?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah… you don't have to talk about it if you're not ready to. It's okay." Finn says, lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulder.

Karl glanced at the two… and smiled slightly.

' _This is exactly what she needed…'_ Karl thought.

With Amanda out of the media glare, Karl hoped that she would start to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Songs listened to while writing this.**

 _ **Gone**_ **by Daughtry**

 _ **Waiting For Superman**_ **by Daughtry**

 _ **Sorry**_ **by Buckcherry**

 _ **Crawling Back To You**_ **by Daughtry**

 **A/N 2: Future chapters will get darker in tone**

Luke and Raelynn arrived home around the same time the pizza had shown up to the house and everyone was eating… and Luke's eyes brightened a bit.

"Hey, there you are." Luke says, him and Amanda hugging before she noticed Raelynn. "Rae, this is my friend I mentioned, Mandy." He says, Amanda and Raelynn shaking hands.

Amanda and Raelynn talked for a bit… and Raelynn noticed the scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand but didn't ask.

It was later when Amanda was asleep that it happened again…

" _I had to leave, for both of us! We were hurting each other by staying together!" Amanda says angrily, trying to shove her 6'5", 250 pound ex off of her._

" _You think you can just walk out that door and I wouldn't find you?! Wherever you're hiding?!" Randy yelled after backhanding Amanda across the face and trying to choke her, Amanda managing to pull his hands off of her neck by bending his index fingers back and running for it as he screamed._

 _In the kitchen was a Bowie knife that Karl had kept… when Randy caught up to her, he gasped after feeling the knife plunge into his chest._

 _Amanda stepped back in horror as Randy fell, his blue eyes looking at her as his life started slipping away._

" _Why?! All I wanted… was to love you." Randy says through the blurred vision before his head slumped to the side and he laid eerily still…_

Amanda shot up, breathing heavily as her eyes opened and trying not to scream… before looking across from her in the darkened room, recognising the muscular frame that belonged to Finn as he sat down across from her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey…" Finn says, Amanda flinching slightly but Finn reached out and carefully hugged her. "It's okay, Mandy… it's okay, it was just a bad dream." He whispers, his right hand rubbing up and down her back as she hung onto him.

The two let go, his hand resting on hers before they stretched out on the bed.

"I had to get away from Randy… but not just him, from everything. Everyone in the damn media speculating about what really happened and whether Chris had roid rage and that he killed them in cold blood… I was around Chris and his family from the time I was 10 years old and yes, he and Nancy had their arguments, all couples do… but he loved his wife and son, they were the most important people in his life… his family. And now David and Megan, they're left without their father, their stepmother and their baby brother." Amanda says quietly, Finn brushing her tears away.

"You and everyone who knew him knew him better than those vultures who won't let him and his family rest… Mandy, the truth might never be fully known though." Finn says quietly, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

"It just… it hurts that they're gone…" Amanda says, instinctively wrapping her right around around Finn as he pulled her into his arms.

The two fell asleep after talking for a bit longer… it was barely daylight when Finn cracked his eyes open when he heard something downstairs.

Being as quiet as possible, Finn lightly untangled himself from Amanda, having been holding her the entire night… but her sleepy hazel eyes opened, him knowing that the 17 year old was startled by the noise.

"Here." Finn whispered, putting a baseball bat in Amanda's hands and grabbing the Bowie knife Karl had shown him earlier. The two snuck downstairs and saw a shadowy figure near the safe and trying to open it.

Finn took the bat from Amanda and crept up behind the burglar, whacking him him with the bat. The hooded figure screaming as he fell but the scream was muffled by Finn clamping his right hand over the kid's mouth.

"You scream, you're gonna wake up the others here as well as the whole neighborhood! Me and the tiny girl will be the least of your problems then!" Finn growled, handing the bat to Amanda, who whacked the burglar across the face with it.

"Lady, what the hell?!" The burglar yells although it was muffled.

"I don't take too kindly to intruders." Amanda says.

"You're deranged! Both of you are!" The burglar says after Finn yanked him up to his feet and tied him to a chair Amanda dragged from the dining table after Amanda had found some rope from the garage.

"If you think we're deranged, I should introduce you to my pal Kurt! Don't let the bald head and smile fool ya, he's a lunatic when he's pissed!" Finn says, Amanda a bit startled.

She only knew one man who fit that description and had the same first name and Amanda had known Kurt since she was 10 years old.

"He's right… I've seen how Kurt is when he's protecting his friends. So why don't you give us your name and we won't call the cops?" Amanda says, the burglar eying her up and down before turning to Finn.

"Why don't you let me go and then go give her a good fucking? She looks like your type anyway, worth a good few times in bed before you move-" The burglar says, screaming when Finn punched him across the face and Amanda jumping back when blood started gushing from the burglar's nose.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you, lowlife?! She's been through enough damage in these past two years!" Finn said in a menacing tone.

"And you don't think I haven't been through hell?! Whatever she's been through, there's always someone who's suffered worse!" The burglar says.

Amanda looked up at the staircase, seeing Karl.

"Need me to call the cops, you two or are you gonna kill him?" Karl asks after walking over to them.

"This is fucked up! All I wanted was the cash and instead, I get beaten up by-" The burglar shouts, the air knocked out of him when Amanda lifted her left foot up and slammed it into his torso before Finn pulled her back and Karl looked at them before turning to the burglar.

"Well now… you've gotten a whole hell of a lot of trouble instead of a score. This is my home." Karl says.

Finn lightly held Amanda's left hand when he felt her trembling next to him, hoping to comfort his new friend... but she had that look in her eyes.

The look of someone pushed too far.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look… I just wanted the money-"

"I don't care what you wanted, you broke into the wrong house!"

"That tiny bitch-"

"My friend was acting in defense!"

Finn and Amanda watched from the kitchen as Karl continued to deal with the home invader, the phone ringing and Amanda about to answer it when she saw the St. Charles, Missouri area code and Finn saw the tense look in her eyes.

"Don't give him any kind of power over you." Finn says, Amanda pressing the button that blocked the numbers and the ringing ceased. "That's better." He says, lightly rubbing her shoulders.

Amanda leaned against Finn as his arms encircled around her shoulders as if he was the only one holding her upright… she hadn't counted on her life taking a crazy and traumatic turn when she started training to wrestle three years ago but she thought she would eventually be okay in the wake of Eddie's death, that she would heal.

She was okay after a while… and then she crashed again when she got the heartbreaking news about Chris, Nancy and Daniel.

The grieving process took time was what the psychologist that Vince hired on staff for everyone affected by it told her… but Amanda was sick of hearing that and stopped going after three sessions, feeling like the psychologist just didn't really care either way just as long as he was getting whatever Vince paid him.

Chris was there to help pick Amanda back up to her feet and put her on stable ground after Eddie's death nineteen months ago… and now not only was he gone, his wife and young son were too. Amanda couldn't wrap her mind around it no matter how many answers were thrown out there.

 _Purple Rain_ by Prince played on the radio, Amanda remembering watching the live performance Prince did at the Super Bowl Halftime show and watching it with Chris, who had smiled when Amanda had sang along. Amanda brushed her tears away, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back… he had heard her singing it in her sleep last night and knew she was reliving a memory that she thought would've brought comfort to her.

"Someone's bound to have called the cops on your friends by now! They're royally screwed!" The guy taunted, Amanda darting over into the room and slapping him before Finn could stop her but that didn't stop the 26 year old from catching up to her.

"The only royally screwed one is you, you pint sized prick! Breaking and entering, attempted robbery, who's gonna be believed here, us or your crazy ass?!" Amanda says angrily, Finn managing to restrain her.

"Fiery one, ain't she?"

"Shut your mouth! And you, take her upstairs to calm her!" Karl says, Finn taking Amanda upstairs into the room.

The door closed and Finn turned to Amanda, who was watching the rain fall from the greyish purple sky, which looked a bit evil in nature.

"This is gonna sound crazy… but in about three weeks, Karl and I are heading to Japan. I'd like for you to join us." Finn says, Amanda looking at him in curiosity.

"New Japan Pro Wrestling… Chris and Eddie used to work there back in the 90s." Amanda says.

"I'm gonna warn ya, it might be a bit of a culture shock since you're still new to the business… but I think it'll help." Finn says.

"I'm in." Amanda says, the two hugging… before seeing Raelynn and Luke in the now open doorway.

"Why is there a kid tied up in the living room?" Luke asks after the two siblings walked in and Raelynn closed the door.

"Attempted home invasion." Amanda says, Luke nodding dismissively as he was partially asleep and then his eyes widened in shock.

"Is he armed?!" Luke asks.

"Not as far as we saw, no weapons which means he broke the window with his fist." Amanda says.

She couldn't wait until the trip.

 **Three weeks later…**

Settled down into their seats on the plane, Finn reached over and lightly rubbed Amanda's left arm.

"Bit nervous?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding.

She was nervous and excited, this was a new adventure to her… and Finn hoped it would get her mind off of everything that had happened.

"Be honest with me… they don't take too kindly to wrestlers from different promotions, do they?" Amanda managed to say.

"Sometimes… anyone tries anything, you let me know, okay?" Finn says, lightly tickling Amanda and coaxing a small laugh and smile out of the small brunette.

When the plane was in the air, Amanda had her earbuds in and plugged into her phone, listening to one of her favorite songs.

 _You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all and the darkness  
Inside you makes you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow_

 _Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show  
Just show your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

Amanda was feeling calmer and stopped the song, taking her earbuds out and setting them on her lap along with her phone, settling back against the pillow on her seat before she felt Finn put the blanket around both of them and his right hand lightly stroking her hair.

"Rest up a bit, lass. I'll be right here." Finn says, Amanda closing her eyes.

Finn leaned in closer, kissing Amanda on her forehead before closing his own eyes… at some point, he felt Amanda's left arm entwine with his right one.

And he didn't mind it one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotel & Residence Roppongi HOTEL S**

Amanda had just unzipped her suitcase after making sure her nails, which were painted in a green grey shade, were dry when she noticed it.

A navy halter neck mini dress that was cut really low in the chest and back areas but the lace bodice compensated for the low cut style and silver stiletto heels… an outfit she didn't remember packing.

She was thinking she had grabbed the wrong luggage… until she saw the note in Raelynn's handwriting.

' _We usually go to a nice restaurant whenever we go to Tokyo… I know you're hesitant on wearing dresses but he won't take his eyes off you when you're wearing this. ;)'_

Amanda knew Raelynn was right, Finn hadn't taken his eyes off her all that much since they met and Amanda hadn't taken her eyes off of him… she turned to the door as it opened, Raelynn walking in.

"Come on, kiddo, go get ready!" Raelynn says excitedly, nudging Amanda to the restroom.

"Alright, alright." Amanda says, disappearing into the restroom and stripping down.

After removing her makeup and shaving her legs, arms and underarms, she slipped into the shower and turned it on, letting the water soak her… she was nervous, she only went out to fancy restaurants on only two occasions.

One was her birthday.

The second was the night before the Hall Of Fame induction ceremony.

Amanda started singing _Wind Of Change_ by The Scorpions as she rinsed the blackberry scented conditioner out of her hair and black orchid body soap off of her. She turned the shower off and put the showerhead back on its hook before drying off and putting her hair in a white towel before wrapping an oversized red towel around her.

She stepped out of the shower and saw a nude backless, strapless bra and some lacy navy underwear set aside… and knew that Raelynn wanted her to look her best.

Amanda finished getting ready with that part and added a spray on antiperspirant before putting on a robe and tying it… she took the towel off of her head and let her wet curls fall past her shoulders, unsure of how to style them.

Taking her chances, she went with a high set ponytail after scrunching gel into her hair and spraying hairspray onto the rolling brush to keep her hair tamed.

Next was makeup… Amanda went with a cat eye look with a silver eyeshadow, bronzer and a subtle nude lipstick to complement it, putting the lipstick in her purse after returning to the room, Raelynn smiling.

"You got the right idea, always best to go with a natural look." Raelynn says, hearing a knock at the door. "Keep your pants on, Luke!" She shouted, Luke chuckling.

"It's not me who's nervous!" Luke replied, glancing at Finn, who was dressed in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, black pants and black shoes.

The door opened after a few minutes… and Finn looked right at a now dressed Amanda.

' _Wow!'_ Finn mouthed, Amanda blushing slightly as she linked her right arm with his left one.

"Got your attention… eyes back in sockets, Luke!" Raelynn said, the last part directed at her brother and Luke recomposing himself.

Outside, the weather was breezy and slightly rainy as they got into the SUV, Luke and Raelynn in the front, Finn and Amanda in the middle and Karl in the back as Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's right arm.

"It's okay, don't fidget…" Finn whispered, calming Amanda's nerves.

 **A half hour later…**

Tokyo Shiba Tofuya Ukai wasn't crowded but it was still early into the evening as they all sat down and looked over the menus in their hands before deciding on what they wanted.

Amanda was a bit hesitant at first but the sushi rolls were delicious... and a bit overwhelming to her at first, Finn letting her take some sips of the Chūhai he was drinking.

"Bit too much, lass?" Finn asked.

Amanda nodded, trying to muffle a nervous laugh.

"Well, she hasn't been out of America too much. Different types of food can be overwhelming to someone." Karl said.

Across the restaurant, a dark haired man who looked about 21 with dark brown eyes was watching Amanda with curiousness… until Finn put a protective arm around her, the man turning back to his own dinner as his date made her way back to the table they shared.

"You okay, Seth?" The woman asked quietly, the man quickly covering with a nod.

"You've ever seen that guy before?" Finn whispered to Amanda.

"No, I haven't…" Amanda answered as she took another sip of Chūhai even though she shouldn't have been drinking.

The group left and Raelynn, Luke and Karl headed back to the hotel while Amanda and Finn decided to explore Tokyo… ending up at ODEON TOKYO, they decided that neither would drink any more liquor and just wanted to have fun as Finn lightly dragged Amanda out onto the dance floor.

 _Hey hey hey  
What ya got to say _

_Hey hey hey  
What ya got to say_

 _Hollywood  
Hollywood swinging_

 _Hollywood  
Hollywood swinging_

 _I remember  
Not to long ago  
I went to a theater  
And I saw the Kool and The Gang Show_

 _I always wanted  
To fit into a band  
To sing my songs  
And become a bad piano playing man  
_

 _So here I am  
In this Hollywood city  
The city of the stars, movies, women and cars_

 _Well I guess I  
I guess I  
Star..._

"Damn, I haven't heard this song in a long time…" Amanda said with a slight smile as she and Finn continued to dance with each other, their arms around each other but not too tightly.

"Always good to dance to…" Finn whispered as his right hand rested on Amanda's lower back as they continued to dance.

Once again when they were out in the city streets, they were waiting for a cab and looked out at the sky as Amanda's right arm was linked with Finn's right one, her looking into his eyes.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time… I'm glad we're getting to know each other." Amanda whispered as she leaned in, lightly kissing Finn on his jaw as his left hand now rested on her back to steady her… and them completely unaware of a camera flash going off.

 **A few hours later...**

Back in the states in his hotel room, Randy had been looking up some things on his laptop when he stumbled across the photo and article on a tabloid website.

' _New Japan Pro Wrestling star out with unidentified woman.'_

Randy's eyes narrowed in rage as he recognised the tiny brunette with ease before hitting his fist against the table.

"This is what you consider recovering from it all, huh?! We'll see about that, Mandy!" Randy growled, turning his laptop off.

Jealousy and possessiveness were very tempting to give into.


End file.
